


Пропущенное воспоминание

by showsforsnails



Category: The Book of the New Sun - Gene Wolfe
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, implied aliens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Агия пытается отомстить Севериану, пока он находится в плену у Водала. У Севериана профдеформация.





	Пропущенное воспоминание

Я уверен, что наши клиенты не испытывали ничего подобного тому, чему подвергся я. Хотя бы потому, что они находились в руках профессионалов, в теплых, чистых и уютных помещениях (я, привыкший к этим комнатам с детства, мог преувеличивать степень их привлекательности, но они несомненно выигрывали у тех сырых и холодных пещер, где я оказался), а обращались с ними корректно, по инструкции, не причиняя им ни больше, ни меньше той боли, какая им полагалась. Пыточных дел мастера не ненавидят своих клиентов, хотя клиенты и могут бояться и ненавидеть нас; в те моменты, когда мы совершаем надрезы на коже, поворачиваем рычаг, затягиваем ремни, ломаем кости, выкалываем глаза и совершаем сотни других входящих в круг наших обязанностей действий, мы самые близкие для них люди.  
Я же находился в руках Агии, которая в ту минуту также была самым близким мне человеком, но действовала по собственному почину, а не выполняла чужие распоряжения, и руководствовалась не четкими правилами и многовековыми традициями, а собственными ненавистью и воображением. Поэтому я уверен, что никто из наших клиентов не испытывал подобного смятения или страха, а потому и боль, которую мы им причиняли, воспринималась ими совершенно иначе.  
Агия ненавидела меня и я отвечал ей ненавистью, но в то же время она продолжала вызывать у меня желание — даже когда ее подручные сорвали с меня плащ (они оставили мне мешочек из-под Когтя, висевший у меня на шее, и за это я был им благодарен — я надеялся не расставаться с ним до конца) и подвесили меня на самодельной дыбе, не шедшей ни в какое сравнение с нашим инвентарем, но, тем не менее, выполнившей свою задачу. Сквозь боль, охватившую мои руки от кистей до плеч, я, задыхаясь, слушал Агию, обещавшую, что эта пытка станет самым началом моих мучений.  
\- Поначалу я просто хотела отомстить тебе за брата, - сказала она, - заставить тебя почувствовать все то, что ты с ним сделал.  
Я сдавленным голосом указал на то, что обезглавил ее брата по приговору суда, тогда как она пытает меня...  
\- Да, - сказала она, не дав мне договорить, - и если бы я по-прежнему всего-навсего хотела отомстить за него, я бы обошлась чем-нибудь попроще. Но со временем я поняла, что ненавижу тебя и за то, что ты не дал тогда убить себя, и за то, что ты раз за разом оставлял меня в живых, вынуждая меня продолжать погоню за тобой. В конце концов, я поняла, что просто ненавижу тебя и хочу уничтожить самым болезненным и мучительным образом, какой придет мне в голову.  
Это ничего мне не говорило. Безусловно, техники различаются по смертельности и тому объему боли, который они причиняют (а, кроме того, по области применения, провинностям и преступлениям, которым они соответствуют, необходимым для их выполнения инструментам и прочему), но сложно было бы выделить одну-единственную, самую мучительную. Да и что могла знать об этом Агия, не будучи посвященной? Она могла руководствоваться воспоминаниями о тех публичных казнях, которые ей приходилось видеть в столице, но они могли быть как сравнительно сложными, так и самыми простыми. Таким образом, я не знал, чего мне ждать.  
\- Я должна признаться, - сказала Агия, слегка нахмурившись, - что долго не могла решить, что мне с тобой сделать, и что до сих пор не уверена, что остановилась на самом лучшем варианте.  
С этими словами она взяла небольшие щипцы, подцепила ими уголь из раскаленной жаровни (которая не могла изгнать из пещеры, где мы находились, ни холод, ни сырость, ни хотя бы даже полумрак) и приложила его к моей груди. За секунду до того я подумал, что боль, которую я уже испытывал, и холод, от которого я покрылся гусиной кожей, притупят мои ощущения. Даже если и так произошло, боль оказалась слишком сильной, чтобы я смог сдержать крик.  
Агия улыбнулась.  
\- А вы в своей башне часто так поступаете со своими "клиентами"? - спросила она, с явным презрением к нашей профессии выделив последнее слово.  
Поскольку она сразу же прижгла мне кожу на животе, я не смог ей ответить, что мы углями не пользуемся, а предпочитаем накаливать сами щипцы, что намного гигиеничнее. Странно, что ей не пришел в голову этот вариант.  
Оставив на мне еще несколько ожогов, Агия отложила щипцы и отступила на шаг.  
\- Я боялась, что тебя придется приводить в сознание, но ты пока держишься, - сказала она с удовлетворением. - Это очень хорошо.  
Я не сумел ничего на это ответить. У нас потеря сознания клиентом означает обычно конец сеанса, но Агия, как я уже отмечал, действовала не по правилам гильдии.  
Агия вновь подошла ближе, вынула из висевших на поясе ножен нож и дотронулась кончиком до мешочка, висевшего у меня на шее.  
\- Коготь Миротворца, - сказала она насмешливо. - Если только он не подтвердит свою репутацию и воскресит тебя, он наконец-то достанется мне почти год спустя после того, как я его украла.  
Я промолчал, поскольку уже успел заметить, что мне обычно не верят, когда я рассказываю о чудесных свойствах Когтя. То, что его не было со мной, в этих обстоятельствах тем более не заслуживало упоминания. Слова Агии повергли меня в печаль: Коготь столько раз в моих руках лечил и воскрешал, возможно, он бы спас и меня, если бы я с ним не расстался.  
Я ждал, что Агия убьет меня, снимет с меня кожу, отрежет мне уши, нос или язык или оскопит меня, но она принялась развлекаться, водя по мне лезвием ножа и покрывая меня рисунком из кровоточащих порезов. В нашей башне так никогда не делали. Это было менее болезненно, чем те пытки, которым она уже успела меня подвергнуть, но я должен признаться своему читателю, что от смеси боли в вывернутых руках и боли от ножа, холода и непредсказуемости происходящего я чувствовал себя слабым и беспомощным и жалел, что не теряю сознание, раз мне не удается ни игнорировать боль, ни освободиться.  
Наши клиенты, как правило, уверяют нас, что невиновны и не заслужили ничего из того, что мы с ними делаем. Я знаю это, потому что слушал, что они говорят, хотя мы и обязаны быть глухи к их словам. Мы не допрашиваем клиентов, а приводим в исполнение приговор. Хотя я помню все, что когда-либо со мной происходило, я не вижу смысла рассказывать читателю, пытался ли и я убедить Агию поверить в мою невиновность и отпустить меня, хотя это было еще более глупым и безнадежным занятием, чем если бы она была членом гильдии, а я ее клиентом.  
Поскольку моя память совершенна, я могу объяснить дальнейшее только своим обмороком: должно быть, я потерял сознание, а Агия, не будучи профессионалом, решила, что я умер и нет смысла дольше тратить на меня силы.  
***  
Я очнулся на полу пещеры, дрожа от холода, и обнаружил, что руки у меня развязаны (я прежде всего поднес руку к горлу и с облегчением понял, что пустое вместилище для Когтя на месте) и кроме меня в пещере нет ни одной живой души. Там, где совсем недавно пытали меня, висел труп какого-то несчастного, который был так обезображен Агией и ее подручными, отыгравшимися за мою слишком быструю смерть, что его не узнал бы ни близкий друг, ни учивший его с детства наставник.  
Насколько я мог разглядеть в сумраке пещеры, Агия сумела найти мужчину приблизительно моего роста и возраста и учинила над ним все то, чему я ожидал подвергнуться от ее рук, а кроме того зачем-то разрезала ему рот. На мгновение мне показалось, что труп смеется надо мной, не замечающим нечто очевидное, но это чувство сразу же покинуло меня.  
На мне самом не было ни царапины, хотя нога болела так, словно ее недавно сломали заново. От нанесенных Агией порезов и ожогов (как и прочих ран, о которых я не вижу смысла распространяться) не осталось и следа. Разумеется, этому можно было найти только одно очевидное объяснение. Я дрожащими пальцами дотронулся до мешочка и на моих глазах выступили слезы умиления. Да, это был уже не драгоценный камень, который украла Агия, а всего лишь пустой футляр из человеческой кожи, но он обладал всеми чудесными качествами реликвии. Он вылечил меня, и все, что мне пришлось для этого сделать, это верить в него, пусть и утратив надежду на его помощь. Я чувствовал себя так, словно я не один, и понимал, что ощущаю незримое и далекое присутствие Когтя, причины моих странствий.  
Я поднялся, несмотря на боль в ноге, и, опираясь на стену пещеры, направился к выходу.

**Author's Note:**

> Севериан бессмертен ровно так же, как и в каноне: приходили инопланетяне и сделали ему новое, живое тело, а он ничего не заметил, даже своей смерти, и списал свое спасение на Коготь (которому только предстоит стать реликвией из-за связи с ним).


End file.
